


Reveal - Marichat

by sariahsue



Series: Lovesquare Requests [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm not sorry, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Reveal, super mushy, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Marinette ponders her choices as she cradles her sleeping partner's head in her lap.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513
Comments: 8
Kudos: 258





	Reveal - Marichat

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous

Sounds of the night washed over Marinette as she cradled Cat Noir's head in her lap. He'd fallen asleep there for the second time that week. What had started out as the only occasional greeting had turned into weekly, then almost nightly visits. He stayed longer and longer each time, until tonight, when she'd joked about getting him a collar and making it official.

"I wouldn't mind belonging to you," he'd said.

The words still rang in her ears as he lay, so vulnerable in sleep, across her legs, as she ran her fingers through his hair. There was no way for her to know how much of that he'd meant. Was it just a joke? What if he had been serious?

Did she want that? She wasn't sure. She did know that if she said yes, she'd have to tell him the truth, all of it.

"I'm Ladybug," she whispered. She didn't notice his cat ears quivering at the sound of her voice, though he remained asleep. "I'm your partner. I might be in love with two people." Her fingernails grazed his scalp and traced the outside of his human ear as she tested the words over and over again. "I'm Ladybug, and I don't know what to do."

His steading breathing lulled her into sleep, though she only realized this when Cat Noir picked her up.

"Sorry," he said, lowering her to her feet.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She didn't want to pull away from him quite yet. Didn't want him to leave. "Dream anything nice?"

"Nice, but weird," he said, not moving away from her either. "I dreamed that you were Ladybug. Made sense at the time." He started to laugh, but it died away quickly. "Is something wrong?"

Marinette hesitated. She could have him, she realized. She could have him all right now, this boy who loved her so much. He would be hers completely.

Cat Noir stepped even closer, face pinched with concern. It was amazing how a little gesture could have so much of an effect on her. How long had she been in denial about her feelings for him? Closing her eyes, she let his warmth be her anchor as she made her final decision.

"I am Ladybug," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out 300% mushier than I'd anticipated. (Not that I'm complaining.) Request 8/16.


End file.
